Fuego por fuego
by Melianne Kementari
Summary: [Human AU] Gabriel quería darle una sorpresa a la chica que roba sus sueños, y lo consigue... aunque no del modo en que pretendía.


**Buenos presagios, su historia y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino que a Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman.**

* * *

Beel tuvo un día de trabajo muy extenso. Justo cuando estaba por irse a su casa, su jefe le pidió mucho trabajo para terminarlo ese mismo día. Terminó casi al anochecer, estaba exhausta y todo lo que quería era tirarse en su sofá a comer pizza con pepperoni o lo que fuera que tuvieran. Sí, se lo merecía por trabajar tan duro.

Antes de llegar a la esquina de su casa, vio a lo lejos a un grupo de bomberos corriendo de un lado a otro intentando apagar un fuego que parecía tener vida propia de tanto que costaba apagarlo...  
\- No puede ser... Espero que no sea mi casa - se dijo Beel al tiempo que corría, solo para corroborar que el fuego procedía, en efecto, de SU casa.  
\- ¿Qué demonios está pasando acá? - exigió saber Beel intentando ingresar a su llameante casa.  
\- ¡Señorita, no puede entrar! - la detuvo uno de los bomberos.  
\- ¡Es mi casa y tengo derecho a saber por qué arde como el infierno! - respondió Beel molesta.  
\- ¡En eso estamos! - dijo el bombero - ¡Ahora por favor, manténgase a una distancia prudente y déjenos trabajar!  
Sin entender nada, una nerviosa y molesta Beel solo atinaba a pasearse de un lado a otro, cuando notó que sus vecinos observaban el espectáculo, y que incluso algunos de ellos estaban registrando las llamas, lo que, desde luego, no contribuyó precisamente a que se calmara.  
\- ¡Hey, ustedes, los idiotas que están sacando fotos! - les llamó la atención Beel - ¿Alguien vio cómo empezó todo esto?  
La gran mayoría solo se metió las manos en los bolsillos y fingieron no escucharla, otros agacharon la cabeza. Al final, solo una vecina a la que Beel conocía de vista se animó a responderle:  
\- Antes del incendio me pareció ver entrar a tu novio, pero no lo vi salir de la casa.  
\- ¿Qué? ¿Dijiste mi novio? ¡Yo no tengo novio!  
\- Hey, no sé qué tipo de relación tengan ustedes, solo sé que vi entrar a ese sujeto alto que a veces te visita y no lo vi salir.  
\- Ya veo... ¿Cómo te llamas?  
\- Dagon  
\- Gracias, Dagon - fue lo último que respondió Beel antes de saltarse a los bomberos e ingresar a su casa.  
Para su buena suerte, el incendio ya había sido controlado en un 80%, pero aún faltaba acabar con la cocina; Beel recorrió la sala de estar y el comedor tratando de agudizar sus sentidos tanto como fuera posible, pero no vio nada que indicara la visita de otra persona, y cuando estaba a punto de subir al segundo piso, miró de reojo hacia la cocina, y por debajo de las persistentes llamas, identificó un objeto que ella sabía que no era suyo y corrió a recogerlo. Acto seguido, salió de la casa para evitar seguir intoxicándose con humo, y a la luz de la calle, observó su hallazgo en detalle: se trataba de una bufanda lila de cachemira en cuya parte inferior estaba bordado el nombre Gabriel, lo que llevó a Beel a levantar una ceja de modo suspicaz. Una hora y fracción después, por fin los bomberos habían controlado el fuego en su totalidad.  
\- El único punto que resultó con daños graves fue la cocina, que es en donde se inició el incendio - dijo el capitán de los bomberos - Y según nuestros primeros análisis, el origen exacto fue con este recipiente plástico - el capitán mostró un recipiente de ensaladas deformado con las temperaturas elevadas - y al lado, encontramos esto.  
Al decir esto, el capitán se refería a un reloj Rolex que Beel le arrebató de las manos.  
\- Así que mi "novio" dejó caer su bufanda y su reloj justo antes del incendio - pensó Beel atando cabos sueltos - Ya veremos...

* * *

_Horas antes, en casa de Beel_

Decidido a darle una sorpresa a Beel, Gabriel entró a su casa gracias a que obtuvo copias de sus llaves a sus espaldas. No era su cumpleaños ni tampoco estaban por festejar una fecha especial, solo quería compartir con la mujer que le quitaba el sueño y le arrancaba sonrisas idiotas, y a sabiendas de que a veces trabajaba más de la cuenta, quiso tener ese gesto con ella, por lo que se dispuso a preparar un menú que consistía en una entrada de ensaladas y un plato de fondo de pudín de calabaza.

-Con esto querrá ser mi novia definitivamente – se dijo satisfecho con una sonrisa idiota.

Acto seguido, lavó las lechugas antes de dejarlas en remojo para preparar las calabazas. Dejó su reloj a la orilla de una de las mesas, y sin estar del todo seguro de qué hacer, cortó la comida en trozos y la molió por varios minutos hasta que se le cansó el brazo, por lo que procedió a aliñar la lechuga, pero al untar el aceite y agregar la sal, se levantó una llama y soltó el recipiente para no quemarse, aunque se quemó la cortina y el fuego se propagó más rápido de lo esperado. Asustado, se sacó su bufanda sin darse cuenta y huyó cuando el fuego estaba consumiendo otras partes de la casa.

* * *

_Al día siguiente_

Gabriel llegó a su casa, y para su sorpresa, Beel estaba en el living, con las manos atrás.

-Hola Beel- dijo Gabriel.

-Gabriel – respondió Beel con una sonrisa torcida y un brillo extraño en la mirada - ¿Sabes? Anoche, después de una larga jornada, llegué a casa y me encontré con tu sorpresa. Ciertamente lograste tu objetivo, me dejaste estupefacta, puesto que nunca creí que fueras capaz de realizar semejante hazaña, y como no me gusta estar en deuda con nadie, pensé en una forma de devolverte la mano, o mejor dicho, la llamarada.

Al decir lo último, la sonrisa de Beel se amplió de tal modo, que Gabriel se asustó, y antes de que él pudiera reaccionar, Beel activó un encendedor que arrojó a la cocina con precisión mortal. En cuestión de segundos, las llamas se apoderaron del sitio, causando el pánico en Gabriel.

Beel avanzó hacia Gabriel y le dio una patada en la entrepierna y un pisotón.

-Anoche quemaste mi cocina, yo acabo de quemar la tuya. Estamos a mano, querido.

-Pero… pero…

-Por cierto, olvídate de que vaya a pasar algo entre nosotros. No puedo estar con un inepto al que se le queman las ensaladas.

Dicho esto, Beel arrojó la bufanda y el Rolex de Gabriel al suelo y se fue. Gabriel no atinó a nada. En el fondo, sentía que se lo merecía.

* * *

**Hola, amigos lectores, espero que se hayan divertido con este fic, así como yo me divertí haciéndolo. Me perdonarán los y las fans de Gabriel, pero no pude evitar imaginármelo como alguien poco apto para la cocina xD, aunque Beel terminó pagando el precio.**

**Recuerden, los reviews son alimento para el alma, así que si consideran que debo mejorar, si tienen alguna sugerencia o si quieren dejar un comentario en general, bienvenidos sean =)**


End file.
